Monster Elementary, Salem Park
by PrincessPenelliotTheBrave
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where many of the South Park, or Salem Park, residents are monsters trying to keep their true identities secret from the rest of the town while living the most normal lives they can.
1. Kyle De Nile

"By the way, nice umbrella, Stan. When did you get it? Two thousand years ago?" Cartman snickered, grabbing at it as they walked to the bus stop.

Kyle sighed as he watched the two slap at each other's hands, both struggling to get the umbrella away from the other.

"Stop it asshole, it's sunny out." Stan hissed. "I'll burn."

"Aren't you wearing, like, SPF 100 or something dude?" Kyle asked.

"SPF 180, but I'm not taking any chances." Stan said seriously.

"Whatever, fag. Have fun with your gay umbrella and skin cream. I'm going to run to school." Cartman said with a smirk. "Also, Kyle, you should loosen your bandages a little. You look as tightly wound as your mom."

"These bandages are preserving my skin, asshole!" Kyle yelled, but at that point Cartman was already halfway down the next block running on all fours through the snow.

"He's going to get all of us caught if he keeps this up." Kyle said, shaking his head.

"I'm surprised he's still fat when he can run like that." Stan remarked.

Kyle laughed, subconciously loosening the bandages around his neck and pulling his collar back up to hide them again.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kenny asked, waving to them from the bus stop. His parka hood was pulled around his head loosely, exposing some of his green skin that he hadn't covered with makeup. Kyle was pretty sure the only reason he still wore that parka was because he didn't have the money to buy enough concealer for his whole face. It also happened to be a convenient way to cover the bolts in his neck and stitching along his arms.

"Hey Kenny. Cartman ditched us to run to school." Stan explained.

"Yeah, I saw. Funny how he's still fat after all that running, huh?"

"That's what I said!" Stan exclaimed.

Meanwhile Kyle was staring at Kenny's mittens. Something seemed off to him.

"Kenny... is something wrong with your hands?" Kyle asked, looking up at Kenny in concern.

"I don't think so, why?" He asked.

"Well, it's just that... they don't seem to be there."

"Ohhh, yeah. Bebe wanted to borrow them. Apparently some other girls have been flirting with Clyde and she thought holding his hand in public would let them know to stay away." Kenny explained.

"And Bebe can't just use her own hands because...?"

Kenny's expression dropped sadly.

"People have been spreading rumours that she's anorexic, and they've been pretty mean about it. You haven't heard? She's been trying out any way she can think of to cover her body."

Kyle was at a loss for words. Poor Bebe. She wasn't always the nicest herself, but she didn't deserve all that from her classmates.

"Oh, Wendy mentioned that." Stan interjected. "Should we do something about it?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do, besides support Bebe. She's not the only one who has trouble hiding." He looked at Stan and Kyle pointedly.

"Hey! At least my limbs don't fall off all the time!" Kyle retorted.

"As if anyone notices." Kenny scoffed. "They're too busy staring at your bandages. Try to keep it in your pants, dude."

"Please stop you two. We've got enough going on already, okay?" Stan pleaded, coming between them. "But Kyle, you actually do have some bandages sticking out of your pants. Maybe just-"

Kyle glared at him.

"You know what, it's fine, it looks great. Embrace your freaky flaws."

Kyle crossed his arms and turned away. Embracing your flaws, what a joke. How could he when the people of their small town were so intolerant? It didn't matter whether they were preaching acceptance or throwing down slurs, inside they were all terrified of the unknown, and that included them. The monsters. They made up a fair percentage of this town's population, mainly because the weather allowed for concealing their abnormal and mutated body parts, or "freaky flaws" as his mom liked to call them. Unfortunately it started to catch on. Still, it wasn't exactly safe in the mountain town. Bebe being picked on mercilessly for her weight was as good as life got for them here. Others faced much worse...


	2. InvisiCraig

"Boo."

"GAH! Don't do that, man!" Tweek shouted, bending over to pick up the books he dropped.

Craig grinned as the passing students stared at Tweek.

Messing with Tweek was the only reason Craig bothered coming to school at all. Sure, hanging with Clyde, Token and Jimmy was fun too, but it wasn't as if he could really talk to them without drawing attention from the normies.

Tweek tucked his books into his backpack and closed his locker.

"Craig? Are you still there?" He asked tentatively, reaching out a hand into the empty hall.

Craig said nothing as he took it in his own, causing Tweek to jump slightly.

"You're really hot, babe." Craig remarked.

"Uh, thanks." Tweek blushed.

"No, I mean—well that too—but I mean your hand. You feel about 110 degrees."

"I've been really anxious lately." Tweek admitted.

They walked to class together in silence, Craig maneuvering expertly around student bodies rushing to beat the bell.

Just before they got to his class, Tweek pulled Craig into the nearest restroom.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Asked Craig.

Tweek stood still for a moment before looking up at Craig, or rather at Craig's right shoulder.

"I want to see you. I... I want to know what you look like." Tweek stated.

"Honey, you know what I look like." Craig said gently. "From when we were kids."

"I don't remember that! That was so long ago!"

"I can find some pictur—" Craig started.

"Th-that's not what I want." Tweek stamped his foot. "I want to see you, the real you. I want you to sit with me in class, a-and go on dates to restaurants. Not feel like people are staring when I'm talking to thin air. Sometimes I just feel so alone looking at the emptiness in front of me as if you aren't even there."

He reached his other hand out towards where he thought Craig's face was. Craig caught his hand and pressed it to his cheek.

"S-see! I can't even touch you without you guiding me. I feel helpless." Tweek sniffed.

Craig watched as tears started running down Tweek's face.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Y-you will?" Tweek asked hopefully.

"If you help me."

"Of course! Uh, should I come over to your place after school, or—"

"Yeah, that sounds good. You should get to class though, babe. I don't want you to be late. I'll try to come up with some ways to make myself visible while I wait. Maybe I'll ask my cousin." Craig said.

"O-okay." Tweek wiped away a tear and smiled. "I'll see you later, Craig.

Craig gave Tweek a quick kiss on the forehead before they parted.

On his way home Craig was so deep in thought he didn't see someone walking towards him until they collided into each other, knocking him to the ground.

"What was that?"

Fearfully Craig looked up and was relieved to see that it was only Leslie.

"Leslie, it's me, Craig. I'm invisible."

Leslie looked at him or, more accurately, in his general vicinity.

"Aren't you that invisible kid?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just told you that." Craig grumbled. "Why are you out of school?"

"My family was moulting. You know, siren stuff." She explained, picking a feather out of her hair.

"Cool..." Craig said, already disinterested by the topic. "Well, I'm just going to sidestep around you, so-"

"Wait." She grabbed his arm with impressive accuracy. "Have you seen Jimmy?"

Craig frowned.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"He seems to disappear a lot." Leslie loosened her grip on Craig's arm.

"Wouldn't know what that's like." Craig pulled his arm back.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh, sure." Craig shifted a bit.

"Do your clothes turn invisible when you put them on, or do you walk around naked?" She grabbed his arm again, this time in a way that said 'I'm being gentle now, but one wrong move and that will change.'

"You know, m-my boyfriend's expecting me—"

Leslie suddenly let go of his arm.

"Sorry, I forgot you were gay. I'm used to men doing whatever I ask them to. Goodbye Craig!" She said in a sing-song voice, and ran off down the street as if nothing had happened.

"That was unsettling." Craig thought aloud.


End file.
